Breaking Bonds
by jtp93
Summary: What if Klaus wasn't Esther's only illegitimate child? Jane and Alec are twin witches who have been on the run from their brother since he found out about them 900 years ago. When Kol is finally woken after over 60 years of his dagger induced coma, they come to find out that Klaus may not be the man they thought he was. What happens when Klaus is the puppet and not the master?


_**A/n ALL recognizable characters, songs, and content belong to their respective owners. All that belongs to me are the interactions :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Forks, WA**

_Bada badada buh buh da _

_I should have known when I got you alone_

_That you were way too into me to know_

_This isn't love boy this ain't even close_

_But you always think we're something that we're not_

Demi Lovato belted out through my phone signaling a call from the ever annoying Tyler Crowley. Ignore. Whatever he wanted could wait.

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I'll never want you back into my life. _

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oooooooh, I really don't care. _

This time, Demi was alerting me to a text from Tyler.

_Playing hard to get? I don't scare easily :) Good morning, Beautiful._

Attached to the message was a picture of Tyler dropping out of the shower dressed in nothing but a towel. The focus however was the prominent bulging outline in his crotch. Rolling my eyes, I clicked reply.

_I'm not playing hard to get, you're just that hard to want ;) Goodbye, Tyler. _

Connecting my phone to the speakers, I picked my song for the morning to play on repeat. I was suddenly in the mood for Victoria Justice. As the beginning bars fileted through the speakers, i quickly stepped across the hall to wake Alec.

"Get up brother, dear. We gotta go to school," I yelled banging on his door before Ii went back to my room to get ready.

_La lalalala la lalalala_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? _

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right. _

_I don't wanna be a priss; I'm just trying to be polite, _

_But it always seems to bite me in the..._

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. _

_You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not. _

_You had me at "Hello," then you opened up your mouth,_

_And that is when it stayed going should. _

_Get your hands of my hips _

_Or I'll punch you in the lips_

_So your starting at my, _

_Hey! _

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint. _

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

I was finishing up the last few touches on my hair when my brother knocked on the door.

"Dude, that's the fifth time I had to listen to this song. Are you ready yet?" he asked.

"Almost," I said adjusting the bow I created with my hair. I turned to face him. "Is it even?" I asked letting my slight OCD surface. When he nodded I grabbed my blue and gray extra long sleeved flannel and pulled it on over my tank top and leggings. I threw on my black combat boots and slipped on my book bag on my way out the door.

On the way to the car, Alec broke the comfortable silence. "Guess who I had a visit from last night?" he asked with a grin and an extra glint in his eyes. Alec and I are witches. While we both have the normal spell casting abilities, we both have a few extras that are a result of our powerful bloodline. One of Alec's extra powers is a sort of clairvoyance. I call it dream talking.

There are only a few people, three to be exact, who know about our extra witchiness, so the fact that he was dream talking with someone last night was something big.

"Who?" I asked hopeful that at least one of the many things I have been worrying about over the last century would be relieved.

Alec's grin broadened and he nodded, confirming my hopes. "Yeah, someone undaggered him and he'll on his way here after he finds Finn."

I jumped up and down and threw my arms around my brother's neck and laughed as he spun me around. "I can't wait to finally see Kol! It's been over half a fucking century," I said excitedly when he set me down.

"I know Jane," he said kissing my temple. "Now, let's get to school."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, VA**

The sudden intake of breath could be heard by both people present.

"He's awake," Damon grinned excitedly.

Damon met Kol Michaelson back in 1923 while attending a party in speakeasy during the Prohibition Era. Kol was mingling with the different party goers when he stumbled across Damon feeding on one of the flappers in a dark corner. After initial introductions were made, they became fast friends. Their friendship went on for twenty or so years before Klaus caught up to Kol.

"Go down to the cellar and bring up a couple of bags of blood," Damon asked turning to Bonnie as Kol began to stir.

"Yeah, I'd like to avoid being his first meal," Bonnie said eyeing the twitching Original. "All of your friends seem to be lacking severely in the control department."

"You realize that you are one of the few who can be categorized in my list of friends?"

"Exactly my point," she said grinning. Damon laughed as Bonnie walked out of the room.

Kol opened his eyes and paused for a moment gathering his senses before he sat up to take in his surroundings. After a couple of seconds, his eyes landed on a man he hasn't seen in almost seventy years. A mischievous grin spread across Kol's face.

"Damon Salvatore, as I live and breathe," he said laughing. Damon laughed and helped his friend out of the coffin.

"I don't know if I like the way he's smiling," Bonnie said coming back into the room. "That's the same smile you always get before I have to bail your ass out of trouble, Damon." She threw Kol the blood bags and stood next to Damon as they watched him ravage his first meal in over fifty years.

When Kol looked up and actually took notice of Bonnie, he froze. _She looks so much like Jane,_ he thought. He snapped out of it when Damon cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Kol apologized. "It's just that you look so much like someone close to me."

"Well, you're an Original, so you definitely know one of my ancestors," Bonnie stated. "I'm a direct descendant of Ayanna. When Klaus kidnapped me the last time, he gave me a brief history and mentioned that she and your mother were close. That may be the resemblance that you see."

Kol was stunned. "So you're a witch as well then?" he asked. Klaus had always been a power hungry witch whore. When Bonnie nodded, he continued, "Although that explains the resemblance, that's not exactly it. I'm not sure if Klaus mentioned it but Ayanna had an older brother named Johan."

"No he never said anything about him," Bonnie said as she and Damon settled in for more of Bonnie's genealogy.

"Well, Johan has children. Twins to be exact, and you look just like his daughter Jane," Kol finished staring at Bonnie again.

Damon turned thoughtful for a moment, "Wait. You said has, as in their still alive?" he questioned hopeful for the witch beside him.

"Yes, or at least they were the last time I heard from them. As you know it's been a while," Kol said gesturing to the coffin he had been freed from.

Bonnie was speechless. After her Grams had passed she was sure that she had no family left. Now after hearing what Kol said, there is a possibility that she has distant cousins out there. She didn't know how to feel.

"Is it possible for Bon to meet them?" Damon asked. Damon and Bonnie had become close after the last time Elena chose Stephan over him. They both found that they had much in common; the main thing being that whenever Elena needed something, they were the first two she called. The ungrateful bitch was always using her sad eyes and sob story of a life to get what she wanted from Damon and Bonnie and never bothered to say thank you after. When they finally reached this realization, they bonded over it and became close friends. Most of the group, with the exception of Caroline and Matt, think that they're sleeping together. The story that everyone believes works well because now they either leave the pair alone or Damon and Bonnie help under the condition that they benefit from the deal.

"It is a big possibility, but only if I can find them," Kol informed them.

"Well, what do you need?" Bonnie asked eager to find her possible relatives.

"From you? Nothing at all. All I need is to feed properly and not to be disturbed while I sleep tonight."

Bonnie turned to Damon a bit discouraged. She had a feeling of doubt for a moment. Being used since the day you found out you were a witch will always cause some doubt around new people. She thought about it for a moment then turned back too Kol and nodded determined.

"Alright, you both go feed and I'll work on a spell to protect the house tonight," she said getting up to go to her room in the boarding house.


End file.
